


Slytherin Observations

by polydemipan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Independent Harry Potter, Molly Weasley Bashing, Slytherin Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polydemipan/pseuds/polydemipan
Summary: Harry Potter knows better than to walk up to a woman shouting out wizarding secrets in the middle of a train station for a crowd of muggles to hear. Instead, he observes.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 267





	Slytherin Observations

Harry leaned against the brick wall. Hagrid had told him to go to 'Platform 9 3/4', but there were no signs displaying anything like it. Before he could dwell on it further, he saw a short red-headed woman leading other red-heads to an unknown destination.

She was, very loudly in fact, complaining about how the station was 'packed with muggles'. Harry wondered if she had any sense of tact, or would prefer to spill the Wizarding World's best-kept secret in front of a station full of said muggles.

He observed her guiding her followers towards a brick pillar between Platforms 9 and 10. There was a short back-and-forth between the woman and, presumably, one of her twin sons. Harry was too far away to hear.

It was a little hard to restrain himself from gasping in surprise, but he managed it. All of the red-heads had walked _through_ the pillar, so Harry assumed it was the entrance to some kind of wizard train platform.

He shrugged- there was nothing to lose, so he followed them, lazily pulling his luggage behind him. On the other side of the bricks was quite a crowd of adults wearing dresses. _No, robes,_ Harry corrected himself.

Many children were rushing to board a steam train, of all things- but Harry quickly understood that this was where he was supposed to begin his travels to Hogwarts. The ostentatious signs marking the platform number probably helped with this assessment.

Almost immediately after stepping onto the train, he had found a couple of empty compartments. He made his choice quickly, and sat down to read some of his textbooks. It's good to be prepared, after all.

* * *

_"Slytherin!"_ the Sorting Hat announced.

Harry swiftly rose from the small stool, removing the Hat from his head. He glanced around the Great Hall, with a hidden smirk; _this will be fun._

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is so short. i was originally going to make a long oneshot, but i honestly didn't know what to write. hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
